A Gentle Hand
by Faye Coon
Summary: My first Pet shop fic. Dedicated to Noahsama! Leon comes to the pet shop as usual, this time showing signs of a problem, D finds his own way to ease the pain, a reflection.


_My apologies for wasting no time in publishing my second fic, I had a very long summer and so I had a lot of creative build up. This piece is dedicated to my beloved Noah-sama. (I hope you appreciate this!) Ha ha, and yea it was based on our RP, I don't remember all the details, but I think I had the most important parts settled, the only reason its not 100 percent is cus one of the notebooks is lost and the other ones is semi-lost… heh did my best! Please read and review, and most of all… enjoy your visit at the petshop…_

_Nope…not yet I don't own Tokyo pop or petshop of horrors, Akino-sama is much better suited for that than I am anyways…_

It was a quiet day at the petshop, and as usual tea was being served by the time detective Orcott had arrived. The shop was casually adorned in silken curtains and drapes, small cages, oriental furniture and such scattered the room as usual elegance, if not for the classy mannerisms of D and the probable price of the furnishings, his home might be considered a bit cluttered.

D smiled kindly at the officer before him, whom stared back more in a daze than anything. Through the moment of silence, the young detective finally gained full awareness and gave a snare back to the very elegant Count, whom simply gave a guileful look back to the man, and began pouring tea, "You know, officer, you've already been here for over a half an hour and haven't spoken a word. I wonder, could something be the matter?" Officer Orcott, frowned and pouted, emitting an obvious buildup of stress, "Hey, why the heck do you always need to be involved with my business!" D set on his infinitely charming smile and looked up only a moment from his precious tea, and then back down, "well, detective, I could ask you the same thing now couldn't I? Hmm?" Leon instantly soused up in his usual irritable way adding only to his own already building anxiety, "It's my JOB! Damn it, I don't need this…"

The strong, and brave Detective very uncharacteristically fell back onto the sofa, head in his hands, he came about for a moment only to slam his fist against the D's lovely coffee table, knocking over the few cookies left and the tea over onto the marble floor, "Shit! Why…" HE fell into a numb state, looking dead strait he hadn't realized D's lack of space, looking up he found the androgynous man, his soft hand caressing his neck, "…Leon…" Neither of them moved. D's face held worries more than anything as he knelt next to the fragile Orcott, "Please, I want to help but…" "…Shut it D you wouldn't understand anyways…get off me…" D was promptly nudged away, a slight tear of his own shimmering almost down his cheek, before it was caught by Q-chan, "Q…" D left Leon be for a moment as he very lightly stroked the strange animals nearly transparent wings, "Officer, if you mean to say I am ignorant you are anything but correct. In fact if it were so much a problem as you couldn't bear it then you would certainly not come so frequently to my shop, now would you? I am fully aware of that time with the, ahem, 'Dragony thing with feathered horns and a long purple wing'? I was expected to believe that, was I not, Leon?" "No, D, you weren't…and you wanna know what happened that bad huh?" While eye contact was still neglected, D gave himself a rather chic, eye roll, turning around, this round a more battling look, Leon grew pale, as he once said, Dragon lady, Madame butterfly, "…I killed a guy at work today…"

The count was caught in shock, taking a life certainly had its gravity, thought D, "Detective…it wasn't you're fault, you were simply doing your job." "Yea well tell that to their families; tell it to God…what the hell have I done…I'm a murderer…" Leon was truly ensnared in despair, nothing could change the day, but D had a feeling he could change the man he loved, D grabbed the arm of the weakened detective and pulled him to the covered silken bedroom of his own, setting him down on the bed almost forcefully, "Please, look…" Leon gazed upwards, his body bizarrely out of the predictable function to snap up and scold the Chinaman. Leon noticed the plush and luxurious extent of the count's sleeping quarters, and realized the mirror just above it, D must have been referring to, but what the hell did he want him to look in the mirror at such a time as this, "I'm crying?" Leon accidentally let out a though he had not intended to be heard, though at this point he was too frail to hide anything anyways, "It's me, what did I have to do that for?" D lay down with the officer, his shoulder against the more masculine man's short but thick locks of sunshine hair, D's hair tamely into a beautiful burst, as he finally brought himself to smile, "Look again, officer, and tell me, is that a cold hearted killer that you see staring back at you? Or a dedicated police officer, committed to protecting his community?"

At that moment Leon under stood, he looked back where D was smiling and continued to look up at their reflection together, "D…I'm s…" "Hush, Detective, I understand. But it is getting late; I advise that you return to the office, before someone sends for you." Once again a long stare, which this time D broke, "And do take care…" Leon, quite impressed, very thankful and inspired left there with every obvious trace of wonderment. As he left he found D just behind him, smiling with sweet hope, Leon looked ahead again beginning to walk, but he turned back around, and flashed D a smile, "No more slave trading, got it D?" "Yes, detective." "Good! I'll be checking up on you. Hasta la vista, count!" So he walked out into the setting sun, rather bright for the end of the day. D lost his smile for a moment; I do wish he would have stayed… D thought, closing the grand doors to his mystical shop, "Come back soon, Leon."

_Ahh, I hope this was well received, it wasn't too short was it? Either way I think I hit the spot, Leon was a little out of character, don't mind him he had a bad day… Ha ha ha! I hope you all enjoyed it! Hasta la vista, I somehow doubt that's how it's spelled. I could have used Au revoir, or Sayonara, or Buh bye, or anything else, but no I had to use the one I couldn't spell (then again, what kind of tough guy cop say's Au revoir?. Ha ha, till next chapter! Hasta la vista! Read and review, please._


End file.
